


Indulgence

by lou2



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, Introspection, Mild Horror, Psychological Horror, Repulsive Implications, Self-Indulgent, Self-Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 19:36:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16248434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lou2/pseuds/lou2
Summary: -Mayuri takes over Szayel's lab, and he would definitely be indulging his desires.Takes place right before manga chapter 317-





	Indulgence

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LJ November 2008
> 
> Originally written for Bleach contest with the prompt word - gluttony
> 
> This story takes place right after my previous Mayuri story - Jackpot.   
> It can be thought of as a sequel, but it was written as a standalone.
> 
> I have not read the last Bleach arc, so I have no idea if this could still fit into canon, but at the time I wrote this, I thought it could.

-  
If Mayuri were wont to physical demonstrations, he would have rubbed his hands together. It was almost too good to be true, having this lab all to himself... well besides Nemu. But really, she didn’t count for anything. 

Convincing the red haired lieutenant that the Quincy’s injuries were too severe and that he needed to be put in a coma to recuperate properly was entirely too simple. The drugs to repair internal organs were made for a shinigami and were taking a toll on the weaker human body. The Quincy would be staying here with Mayuri to monitor the unforeseen side effects of the drug. 

Unforeseen?! What a laugh. The notion that Mayuri didn’t know all possible side effects of his own drugs was completely preposterous. However, the idiot lieutenant fell for his lie easily. So intent he was to help his friends. He really was much too trusting for the Quincy’s health. Then again, Mayuri had been fooling Seireitei for over a hundred years now. His lies flowed so readily that it had become second nature.

Nothing surprised Mayuri either, with the exception of that one and only time…. The pathetic Quincy had managed to wound him in battle. It had not been a defeat. He would never admit defeat. The wretched Quincy had simply been lucky and Mayuri had been distracted, or it never would have happened. Brushing off his thoughts, Mayuri looked down once again at his prize. Perhaps it was an over-indulgence to begin testing on the unconscious Quincy. Though, he was perfectly concealed in this most excellent laboratory and as he gazed over the equipment and data stored here was duly impressed at the additional windfall he’d won with the defeat of the pink haired wretch.

Walking amongst the plethora of surgical instruments and experiments in process he realized what a grand time he would have exploring this place. Getting trapped in Heuco Mundo was most fortuitous. If there had been an easy exit, that old wind bag, Yamamoto, would have pulled Mayuri away from the treasure and assigned him another unpleasant job. Although he had to admit, the current job had turned out rather well - quite by accident of course. 

Mayuri would never have been given the opportunity for this most surprising trip, if it hadn’t been for everyone else constantly underestimating Aizen. He never included himself in that company of idiots, because unlike them, Mayuri never underestimated anyone. He simply never cared what others in Soul Society did. He was beginning to think Aizen may have the right of it, though. Soul Society was stagnant and restrictive. Too bad it would have meant working under an egomaniac, or Mayuri would have seriously considered ditching Soul Society. The freedom and material to do these types of experiments was tempting.

Still, he had everyone fooled in Soul Society. Yamamoto wasn’t much of a thinker and the Central 46 was permanently out of commission. It was still better to work there - where no one suspected what he did in the dead of night in his secret laboratory, rather than here - where it was obvious Aizen knew exactly what happened everywhere.

Just in case someone found a way out of Heuco Mundo too soon, Mayuri decided to pack up the experiments and material he really wanted to take back first. He could always keep the Quincy unconscious until he returned to his lab and claim it was for the idiot’s own good. 

Yes, he would definitely be taking a few select experiments and objects back to Soul Society. The materials that couldn’t be easily transported would simply be recorded. He wasn’t greedy and he wasn’t stupid - he would take no more than he could justify to Yamamoto should the old bastard question him. 

Mayuri returned to the unconscious form and caressed it with his nail. Except the Quincy. There would be no compromise there, even if he had to claim the body died from injuries. Mayuri was going to make sure the last Quincy paid for his previous offense. Oh yes, paid in inventive and entertaining ways with blood, screams, tears and perhaps even humiliation. He was confident he’d be able to weave enough pain into his experiments to exact retribution without compromising the data.

Tapping his nail against his lips, Mayuri reconsidered. Perhaps he wouldn’t bother collecting any data on a species that was soon to be extinct. It had been too long since he’d indulged himself to the point of excess. Everyone needed to do something just for fun to keep the mind sharp. Yes, the last Quincy would be the perfect candidate for that spot of fun this decade.

**Author's Note:**

> If you happened to read this and liked it, a kudos would be happily appreciated.
> 
> Comments are wonderful, but completely unnecessary.


End file.
